


The Official Report

by TimesBeingWhatTheyAre



Series: Where no man has gone before [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e13 The Galileo Seven, Fix-It, Gen, kind of, light h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimesBeingWhatTheyAre/pseuds/TimesBeingWhatTheyAre
Summary: Following immediately after the beam up at the end of s1 e13 'The Galileo Seven'
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock, Montgomery "Scotty" Scott & Spock, pre-slash - Relationship
Series: Where no man has gone before [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012116
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	The Official Report

**Author's Note:**

> Fricking Galileo Seven. McCoy is meant to be his friend, and they are all supposed to obey Spock as the commanding officer anyway! Thank goodness for Scotty holding up the fort there, and here's a little bit of a missing scene.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

They beamed aboard, and Spock straightened up, adjusting his tunic slightly as he looked around the transporter room.

“Well I never,” Doctor McCoy exclaimed from behind him, and Spock turned to face him. He was satisfied to see that all five remaining crew members had made it up.

“You are all dismissed,” Spock said abruptly, and everyone turned to face him.

“But-” McCoy sputtered slightly, and Spock nodded his head slightly.

“Yes, indeed. I am sure Doctor McCoy would like to see you all in sickbay for a full physical in a short measure of time,” he allowed, and stepped off the transporter platform, pulling his sleeves down slightly, and almost stumbling as he landed on his injured leg.

He carefully made sure that his pain was not visible on his face, and adjusted his mental controls further to insure that he could ignore it for a little longer.

“That includes you, Mr Spock,” Doctor McCoy growled, stepping up to Spock’s side, and Spock turned away slightly.

“I shall report to sickbay within an appropriate amount of time,” he said, and McCoy looked a little taken aback.

“That was surprisingly easy,” he replied, and Spock did not deign to respond. On occasion he would admit to finding a certain level of entertainment in his banter with the doctor, but this was not such an occasion. 

“Doctor, I would also like to notify you that I will be putting you and Lieutenant Boma on report,” he stated, loud enough for the rest of the room to hear as well.

“What!? Spock, you can’t be serious. What the hell for?” McCoy protested, and Spock held up one of his hands.

“I will be reporting you both for repeated insubordination. You are welcome to contest my report, of course,” he said, looking away from McCoy and staring directly at Boma instead.

Neither one looked especially chagrined.

“Spock, I can’t believe-”

“Doctor. As I said, you may take it up on the official report,” he repeated, and motioned for them all to leave, not quite daring to risk more on his injured leg and unwilling to show vulnerability in front of the crew.

The doctor looked mutinous, but moved away from Spock to the yeoman, helping her step down from the platform. Boma glared his way too, but clearly was too relieved to still be alive to risk further insubordination, and moved to leave the room as well.

“Mr Scott,” Spock said, catching the attention of the last remaining crew member.

“Aye, Mr Spock?” Scotty said, hurrying over and looking up at Spock.

“I wanted to commend you for your improvisation today. Additionally...I would like to- thank you for your support,” Spock inclined his head slightly, and Scotty flushed a little, looking embarrassed.

“Mr Spock, I really didn’t do anything. In fact, I should be apologising to you. I should have stopped them from-”

“Mr Scott. It is no matter. I am gratified for the assistance that you did provide,” Spock cut the engineer off.

“I- Thank you, sir. I may be having a word or two myself with the others, that I might.” he said, his cheeks still flushed red, but more with anger than embarrassment now.

“What’s this about having a word with someone?” the deep voice of the captain joined in, and Spock felt a certain level of relief as he turned around to see that Jim had joined them in the room, looking a little rushed himself.

Spock wondered if he had run down from the bridge, where he had no doubt been commanding.

“It does not matter at this moment in time,” he said to Jim, and Scotty hesitated for a moment, then nodded to them both and hurried away.

“Don’t think I don’t recognise a deflection when I hear it,” the captain warned, and then smiled at Spock, the expression dawning slowly and warmly. “But I must admit, I’m glad to see that you’ve made it back in one piece. I’m sure you have quite the story,”

“Indeed, captain,” Spock allowed, not bothering to dispute his captain’s turn of phrase.

Jim looked Spock over quickly, and quickly spotted the careful way that Spock was standing, and no doubt the slight scuffle on his trouser legs. 

“Maybe one piece was a little generous,” he said, and reached out for Spock’s arm. Spock almost flinched away, but managed to control his reactions to allow Jim to hook his arm around his shoulders.

“I must protest-”

“Protest away Mr Spock, I’m still dragging you to the sickbay,” he said, and Spock relaxed into the touch a little, allowing a bit of his exhaustion to show on his face.

“I will return to my quarters, captain,” Spock insisted instead, and Jim turned to look at him carefully, and smiled slightly.

“Whatever you say, Mr Spock,” he replied.

“Thank you...Jim,” Spock said, a hint of emotion touching his voice as he realised that he really was glad to have survived just a little bit longer, long enough to experience this moment, and allowed his eyes to soften a little for his friend.

And Jim smiled back.

  
  



End file.
